When Harry met Audrey
by CrimsonPhoenix
Summary: She's read the books now she meets her dream...r&r plz!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter one

Non of these characters belong to me, they are all part of JK Rowling's wonderful work. Only the plot and some characters are mine. This is a ROMANCE so if you have a problem with that then leave…but don't expect pure romance, I hate that so I'm pretty sure I won't write it. BTW, I don't know the ending…I never do in my stories…I write as it comes…so if at some point the plot seems a bit weird or if at some point there is just no more romance…there ya go. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

~*CrimsonPhoenix*~

Audrey was in love. Total, head over heels love. Every time she thought of her hearts desire, she would smile. There was only one problem…she loved a fictional character. She couldn't explain what had happened, or how it had happened. All she knew is that she was in love…with Harry Potter. In her head, she knew that her fantasy's were worthy of a mental institution. But her heart said it made perfect sense. Harry would never hurt her. He would never leave her. He was always going to be there. 

She had become more and more distracted in her studies, in her life in general. Her friends barely recognized her, and her family even less. A few of her friends had noticed, but feared what would happen to her if they told her to snap out of it. She was way too in her fantasy. And she was happy there. 

But one morning her fantasy came a bit closer to reality. Audrey had her head buried in a HP book as usual when she looked up from JK Rowling's pages…where was she? The place seemed oddly familiar, like a dream she had dreamt before. 

"Hey Harry wait up!" Audrey looked behind her…and there he was…

Audrey couldn't look away. There he was! She had fantasized about this moment for ages, and there it was. 

"This has to be a dream!" Audrey said amazed. But it wasn't. She pressed her eyes close and opened them again…she was back at her room. 

"How did that happen?" she said, "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!?" she said again, now with desperation in her voice. She looked through the precious pages of her book trying to find an answer, and when she found non she couldn't help but cry. She knelt next to her bed and cried, she had to get over this! It was pathetic! And now she was seeing things! Audrey wiped her tears away and got up. She took all the HP books and shoved them to the back of her closet. She was going to get over this madness, even if it meant never reading Harry Potter again! 

The next morning everyone noticed a difference in her. That gleam in her eyes was gone. She wasn't herself. 

"Hey, Audrey…what's up with you? You look tired." said her best friend Hunter.

"I'm going crazy! That's what's wrong!" 

"Everyone knows you are a bit…ok…very crazy but we love you for that!"

"That's not what I mean Hunter! I'm seeing things, hallucinating!" 

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night…this is so stupid…Last night, I…saw Harry."

"You mean Harry…THE Harry…Harry Potter?"

"Yes…"

"Audrey, you need to really get out more…"

"Don't remind me…it's like these books are a double edge sword! They are great for me, they are my escape! But at the same time…THEY'RE DRIVING ME TO THE LOONY BIN!!" 

Hunter and Audrey laughed. 

"You are going to be ok…just lay off the books for a while. I gotta go, my mom's here." And Hunter got up and left.

"Easier said than done…" mumbled Audrey as she got up and started to walk home. 

Audrey hated to walk home. She had to cross the expressway where no one stopped for anything. But, her mom had to work late, so she did. Either that or wait at the school 'till 6:00. As she crossed the street someone called out her name…

"AUDREY!!!! WATCH OUT!!!" Audrey looked and then her whole world went dark. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This will help her wake professor…"

Audrey felt a cold glass pressed against her lips and then a hot, burning liquid go down her throat. 

She got up immediately and spit all the liquid out. 

"WHAT IS THAT?" she said looking up and wiping her mouth. 

Then she saw one of the most amazing things she had ever seen. 

There, standing next to her were Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey…

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" 

"No you are not. You got hit in the head with a stray bludger, I was quite worried!" said Dumbledore. 

Audrey started to laugh…"Very funny…you mean to tell me that this is HOGWARTS!?" She kept on laughing as she got up. "Yeah right! But really those outfits are amazing very convincing. WHAT A RIOT" 

Audrey went outside the room filled with beds and out the giant wooden doors. And there they were…kids all dressed in black robes, walking about with books and wands under their arms. 

"This can't be…" 

"Audrey come back here…you need to rest!" yelled Madam Pomfrey.

But it was too late, Audrey had fainted again…in front of the whole school. Everyone was staring…good thing she wasn't conscious, she would've fainted if she knew everyone saw her… 


	2. The Confession

Audrey wouldn't open her eyes. She didn't know which one would be worse, waking up at Hogwarts or waking up at home. After much debate in her mind, she opened her eyes. She was at Hogwarts. She sat up and saw that she wasn't alone. Dumbledore was in a chair next to her, sleeping. 

"Ahem.." she cleared her throat loudly to see if he would wake. He mumbled something about lemon drops and wool socks and went back to sleep.

"Err, Hello? Professor? Wake up!" she said. Nothing, he was out cold. 

Audrey smiled, but got up and shook him…

"Professor Dumbledore! WAKE UP!!" Finally, Dumbledore woke up. 

"OH! You're up! Good, good…there's much to talk about. Here, put these on and I'll meet you outside." Dumbledore handed Audrey her white shirt and jeans and a plain black robe and left the room. 

She changed quickly and met Dumbledore outside. 

"Ok, follow me please!" Dumbledore led her past staring students and towards a dimly lit corridor. 

"I must be dreaming…or in a coma…or dead…something. But this can't be real." she said after a few seconds of silence. 

Dumbledore chuckled, "I assure you, you are non of the things you mentioned. Please step into my office…there is much to discuss." 

Audrey entered Dumbledore's office and stared around the walls, amazed. 

"Please, sit down. Like I said, there is much to be said!" 

Audrey was too busy looking around when Dumbledore spoke.

"Huh what?"

"Please take a seat." he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. 

Audrey sat down and kept looking around. 

"Audrey, I know where you come from" 

This caught Audrey's attention. 

"You do? Do you know how I can get back?" 

"I do not know. You weren't supposed to be here for two more years, your mother and I agreed it was for the best…"

"Whoa…what? Go back…you and my mother? Not supposed to be here? Explain please because I think I feel the ground opening from under me."

"Calm down," said Dumbledore, "breathe. Let me explain myself better…"

"Yes, I really, REALLY, think you should."

"Your mother and me…"Dumbledore started, "Well, you see…we met once. I was in the States for a reunion for the Headmasters and Mistresses of the Magic schools around the world. And your mom, well, she was there. She was the host of the evening…quite lovely really…"

"Oh my gawd! I really hope this doesn't lead to were I think it does…" 

"Well then I won't go into details. I love your mother, I really do. That's why I've never married. I've always hoped she'd come back to practicing magic…"

"My mother? Magic? C'mon…"

"What's so strange about it…"

"MY MOTHER DOESN'T HAVE A MAGICAL BONE IN HER BODY!" 

"Well, she does. But she decided that being my daughter was, for some reason, too much for you to handle. So we agreed that when you turned 13, we would tell you about everything and you could make up your own mind."

"But I turned 13 2 years ago! What happened?"

"JK ROWLING! That's what happened. You see, she was a student here at Hogwarts…she was always doodling or scribbling in her textbooks. Well, anyway, she went into the Muggle world after she fell in love with this bloke. And after THAT was over, she decided she wasn't coming back to the Magic world…she was going to write about it. Especially about the adventures of our student, Harry."

This, in a twisted way, made sense to Audrey, except…

"Ok, so because of her…I couldn't come here or…what?"

"Exactly, you found out way before we expected. And your mom said you had become smitten with it and now she wouldn't allow me to talk to you…she made the decision for you saying that it wasn't fair that you already knew…that she didn't stand a chance…"

"Ok…note to self…kill mom…" mumbled Audrey. 

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Don't…I'll send her an owl. In the meantime…would you like to stay here at Hogwarts and study magic…like you were meant to do since your birth?"

Audrey looked at him incredulously.

"Leave all my friends behind? My mom? The only life I've ever known to come here into a world, that I just found out existed?"

"Yes, I guess. But of course visiting days will be provided for you…so you can see your friends and such…"

"How did I get here? That is the only thing that still doesn't make sense." 

"Apparently, you wanted this world so badly that somehow…it got you here. So, I'm hoping…you'll stay."

Audrey thought for a moment. 

"Sure…why not?" 

Dumbledore smiled.

"All right then! Let's get started" 


	3. The Sorting

Dumbledore got up smiling. Audrey stood up too. He went over to her and hugged her. Audrey felt he expected her to hug back so she did. This wasn't too hard since she had grown so fond of him through the books. 

"I'm glad you're back…" whispered Dumbledore.

"I'm glad I'm here." 

Just then the door opened and Dumbledore let go of Audrey.

"I'm terribly sorry Professor, but you asked to see us?" Severus Snape said, accompanied by P. McGonagall, P. Flitwick, P. Sprout, and a weird little mouse like man, Audrey figured to be a house elf.

"Yes please, come in." Dumbledore smiled behind teary eyes. 

"I've asked you here today to introduce our new student…Audrey Morgan…Dumbledore."

All the professors looked at Dumbledore, then at Audrey…all awestruck. 

"Right…Smoofy?" Dumbledore turned to the house elf now. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Smoofy would be happy to self Sir, Sir." said the blushing house elf. 

"Go to Hogsmeade and get this list of items. And get only but the best." said Dumbledore, handing the house elf a bag of Galleons. Smoofy bowed extra low and ran out the door, squeaking happily. 

"Now, we need to sort you don't we?" said Dumbledore looking around the office. 

"Professor, um…could we inquire…what year will she be added? She's too old to be first year, and classes have begun." asked the tiny professor Flitwick. 

"She will join the fifth years. I will appoint a student to tutor her and I expect you and the rest of the teachers to help her in any way you can." Audrey was blushing now. 

"Aha, here it is." Dumbledore let out the Sorting Hat.

"Wow, time for a new round of first years already?" the hat yawned, "WAIT A SECOND!! I DON'T HAVE A NEW SONG?! WHAT SHOULD I DO?…" the hat just kept on mumbling. 

"Hat, hat…calm down. We forgot to sort a last student…so if you don't mind…"

"But I don't have a song! I always do a song before I sort!" 

"Make an exception please…only this once!"   


"Well, alright."

Dumbledore picked up the hat and motioned Audrey to sit on the very dusty stool. She did and tried to hide the nervousness that lingered in her. She looked at the eager Professors, all wanting that Dumbledore's daughter would end up in their House. Dumbledore put the hat on her head and watched…

"It was hard to leave all your friends behind. But you had to know what it was like…to be here. You've wanted this for so long. You even loved it…wait, there is someone you love…truly. That is courage unlike any other. You are a true Gryffindor." 

Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore both clapped. And Audrey, who had been dreading she would end up in Slytherin sighted in relief. Professor McGonagall got up and shook Audrey's hand. So did the rest of the teachers. Dumbledore beamed at his lovely daughter.

"Now, I better show you to our Dormitories." and with one final smile at Dumbledore, Audrey followed McGonagall to the Gryffindor common room.


	4. Meeting Harry

None of the HP characters, objects or situations belong to me. I only own the plot…and that is not much. 

CrimsonPhoenix

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Papyrus" said McGonagall when she faced the Fat Lady entrance to the Gryffindor. Audrey was gapping her mouth open and then close in amazement. She looked like a freakish fish. They stepped into the empty room. 

"Everyone is at class." said the Professor watching her confused face, "I'll show you to your room, I'm sure Dumbledore has arranged it already." 

They went up a spiral staircase and into a long corridor. At the very end, they finally found the door with her name on a little gold plate like the rest of the doors.

"Here you go. You got a single, lucky you. The students will probably be coming in at about 15 minutes. I hope that Smoofy will be here before that so you can change into your robes. Well, Welcome to Hogwarts!" and with a smile McGonagall left the room. Audrey sat on her 4 poster bed and looked out the window.

"I can't believe I'm here…this is amazing." She saw Hagrid's cabin and the dismissed students walking towards the castle. Smoofy had not yet arrived with her things and Audrey debated whether she should go downstairs. The robe Dumbledore had given her didn't quite fit her…it was too short. But she decided to leave the robe behind and go downstairs. Halfway down the corridor she already heard people chattering coming inside. Audrey took one more breath to muster what little bravery she had left and walked down the staircase. When her feet finally touched the lower level, everyone slowly turned to look at her. There she was, in ordinary Muggle clothing. At first she was dead pale but then she blushed furiously. She looked over the crowd, trying to see if she could, maybe recognize someone. She quickly noticed 3 red heads. Audrey smiled to herself. It was George, Fred and Ginny. They had to be. 

"Umm, hi…hello. I'm Audrey…Audrey Morgan…I'm new here as, I think, you can tell." Everyone was eyeing her up and down.

"Hi…what year are you?" said Ginny and Audrey was grateful she broke the silence. 

"Well, Dumbledore said 5th year…but I don't know a shred of magic so…" Audrey wished she wouldn't have said that. Everyone sort of chuckled and went back to normalcy. Audrey sighted in relief. 

The portrait hole opened and it was Smoofy. He was trying to pull a very large trunk. Audrey started to move into the crowd to help the poor elf. Then the portrait door opened and 2 boys walked in. 

"I'm just saying Ron, don't tease her like that! She can get very emotional…" the dark haired boy saw Smoofy struggling with the trunk. 

"Here Smoofy, I'll take that," said Audrey approaching the elf. 

"No, please let me" said the boy. 

They both bent over and bumped heads…hard. 

"Ouch! Dammit!" Audrey looked up to see the boy rubbing his head. 

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" apologized the boy.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" she asked the boy, who was still rubbing his head, with quite a stubborn face. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Here let me get that for you." The boy reached for the trunk and for a brief moment Audrey caught sight of his forehead. And there in the far right corner…

"Where is your room?" said the other boy who had flaming red hair "Ron." thought Audrey. They were both holding the trunk. 

"Um…yeah. Over here." Audrey led the boys to her room. 

Once inside the boys immediately let down the trunk with a loud bam. 

"Thank you!" said Audrey. The trunk was black with silver buckles and her initials were written in a fine silver paint that danced around moons and stars.

"So, it says here A.M.D…which stands for?" said the dark haired boy.

"I'm sorry, I'm Audrey Morgan Dumbledore…" she hadn't finished when the two boys' eyes almost popped out.

"Dumbledore? As in ALBUS DUMBLEDOR?" said Ron. 

"Yes. So what's your name?" 

"Ron, Ron Weasley." 

"Harry Potter, but somehow I'm sure you knew that." 

"Yes I did…" said Audrey blushing.

"Well, thanks for not making a big deal. I mean I really hate it when people blow it all out of proportion." Harry smiled and so did Audrey. 

"Well, we better get going, we shouldn't really be in the girl's dormitories. So, we'll see you around?" said Ron.

"Sure, and thanks again!"

"Don't mention it!" said Harry. 

Audrey almost felt her heart skip beating when Harry left. 

"I can't believe I met Harry Potter!" she said, almost jumping up and down. 

"Well, I guess that's enough excitement for today…" Audrey turned around towards the door where a smiling girl stood.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger and you?" 

"Audrey Morgan." 

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Dumbledore told me about you…and about…how you got here and well…"

"Yeah, ok."

"I hope you don't mind is just that he said you might need a tutor so he called me and…" said a nervous Hermione. 

"No it's ok actually! Now I have someone to talk to…I hope." Audrey smiled and Hermione calmed down. 

"Oh good! I thought you'd be angry! Better get dressed into your robes, Dinner is going to be served soon. If you want, me and Ginny could come to show you to the Great Hall."

"I really hope you do. I mean this place is huge! And McGonagall didn't show me where everything was." 

"Ok, so I'll meet you down at the common room in 20 minutes?"

"Sure" 

"Bye"

"Bye"

Audrey opened her trunk and pulled out her new robes. She put them on and smiled. 

"Wow, I'm at Hogwarts!" she thought.

She kept looking around and skimmed through her books. Everything looked new and weird to her. But at the same time old and comfortable. She felt like she knew these books, from the HP series. She took out a slim box and opened it. It was her wand. She took it out and felt it…

"I have a wand!" she thought gripping the wand. 

The box outside said, Mahogany, 11 ½ inches, Dragon heartstring. 

After a few minutes of looking around her parchment and quills she left her room for the common room.


	5. Great Hall

REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CrimsonPhoenix

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*

"Are you ready to go?" asked Hermione when she saw Audrey enter the Common Room. 

"Would it sound bad if I said I wasn't?" 

"Yes"

"Well, then…I'm ready!"

The girls laughed and walked out the portrait hole. Audrey was astounded by the moving paintings and staircases. She knew about them, of course, but the imagination is very different from real life. 

They entered into the packed hall. Everyone looked at Audrey with curious gestures. Audrey tried not to look nervous as Hermione and Ginny led her towards the Gryffindor table where they sat next to Fred and George. 

"Hi, I'm Fred" 

"I'm George."

"Audrey" The three shook hands and smiled. 

"So, from what school did you transfer from?" asked Fred

"Err, from…um…" mumbled Audrey. What was she supposed to say "Yeah I didn't transfer I somehow got here without explanation and I read all about you from a world famous children's book?" 

"She was home schooled. Her parents are very private people, right Audrey?" said Hermione.

"Yeah that's right…" Audrey gratefully smiled at Hermione who smiled back. 

"Hello people!" said Ron as he and Harry sat down. 

"Why are you so happy?" asked Ginny, eyeing Ron suspiciously. 

"Oh nothing. I know a secret…" Ron looked directly at Audrey who immediately blushed. 

"C'mon Ron, I told you to shut up about it!" said Harry through a forced smile. 

"Oh all right…I'm too hungry to tease anyway…I'm so hungry that I could beat Dudley in a pie eating contest…wait a minute a whale couldn't beat Dudley…I'm confused again…" Everyone laughed at Ron's playfulness. Audrey caught Harry's eye and blushed… "Chill…"she thought. 

Dumbledore walked into the hall smiling. "Hello, students. Before we commence I would like to announce the arrival of a new student. Audrey Morgan Dumbledore from Gryffindor house. Let's make her feel at home please. Now, let's eat!" 

Audrey and the rest of the school ate contently…especially Ron, who almost finished the turkey by himself. 


	6. Harry's feelings

Hey peeps please read and review…eve if ya hate it; I hate it when ya don't review…feels like you don't care bout me…wait a minute…u do care right? Neediness striking in now yay….

CRIMSON PHOENIX

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner Audrey, Ron, Hermione and Harry were all walking towards the common room. They were all telling Audrey about Hogwarts, Hermione mostly quoting _Hogwarts, a History_. When they reached the portrait hole, it was past the curfew. Audrey followed Hermione and Ginny to the girl's dormitories. But before she reached the third step…

"Audrey…" said Harry motioning towards Audrey.

"Yeah?" she said, turning around. Hermione and Ginny were already upstairs and Audrey saw that Ron was going to his room.

"Umm, err, See you tomorrow?" he said stuttering a bit. 

Audrey didn't notice and nodded with a smile. She turned around and headed upstairs. 

"Awww, wittle baby Hawwy has a witty bitty crush on Audrey-wobbly" said Fred from behind Harry. 

"What are you talking about?" said Harry, now noticing that George wasn't too far behind, laughing. 

"Umm err Duhhhhh see ya tomorrow Audrey…" mocked Fred with a stupid face. George was bent over laughing. 

"What is your point?" said Harry, now blushing but angry. 

"C'mon, it's so obvious. All through the dinner you just drooled and stared at her." said Fred

"You are totally crushing her Harry!" said George trying unsuccessfully to hold back chuckles.

"I DO NOT have a crush on Dumbledore's daughter!" Harry turned scarlet and immediately bit his tongue. 

"Whoa, wait just a second! You mean to tell us that AUDREY is DUMBLEDORE'S D A U G H T E R???" said Fred looking amazed. George seemed to be choked and immediately stopped laughing. 

"Guys, please don't tell anyone! Dumbledore told me today so I could show her around. Hermione knows and I told Ron…please don't say anything!" said Harry, almost begging. He really didn't want to get on Dumbledore's bad side…but mostly he didn't want to get on Audrey's bad side. 

"I would never tell a soul!" said Fred, with a gleam in his eyes. 

"Fred…c'mon!" Harry said seriously 

"Okokokokok we won't tell a living soul…" said Fred. George was nodding, he was still in shock. 

"…or a dead soul, at that." said Harry. 

"Or a dead soul…fine…I was hopping you wouldn't catch that…" said Fred. 

"So Harry Potter and Dumbledore's daughter…seems like a match made in heaven!" said George, who was slowly coming out of his verbal comma.

"I don't like her like that!" said Harry, he was really getting pissed. 

"Has anyone told you can't lie? I mean you are really bad at it." said George who was going up the stairs, followed by Fred. 

"Ok fine…I might like her…a little…but that's it. And you guys can't tease me about it." said Harry going to his room. 

"We would NEVER…" and with that they left, laughing. 

__

Great, thought Harry, _now everyone's going to know_. 

Harry changed into his pajamas and laid on his bed, trying desperately to sleep. But the same image kept him away. The same thing went over and over his thoughts, he couldn't help it… 

"Hi, I'm Audrey…" kept dancing around his head. 


	7. Audrey's feelings

Mushy…yes…I surprise myself…and I'm easily amused. YAY

Don't forget to review plz!!!!!

CRIMSON PHOENIX

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Audrey was in total shock…she couldn't sleep or talk. She was amazed that she could even breath. She was at Hogwarts…she had just eaten dinner with the people she had read about for so long. And she had met Harry Potter…she was in total state of shock. 

She changed to her pajamas and read through her textbook. _A History of Magic. _Maybe it was because it was new to her but she found it very interesting. But even that, couldn't keep her from thinking about Harry. 

__

You got to stop thinking about it! He likes Ginny…Duh! That's basic Harry Potter trivia…, she thought. She tried reminding herself that maybe JK had gotten it wrong…but she couldn't. How could JK get it wrong? 

She moved to her window and looked outside. The grounds were quiet, and Hagrid's cabin was the only visible light on the grounds. Audrey listened to the silence and felt a bit guilty. What would happen to her mom? Her friends? 

She knew her friends would freak if they found out! They'd want to visit all the time. And her mom…well she didn't know. Her mom was the one that made her believe that magic wasn't real…so Audrey felt a bit angry towards her mom. 

*RAT TAT TAT* 

There was something scrapping against the window. Audrey jumped back, surprised, but quickly realized it was an owl and let it in. The owl rested on her shoulder and Audrey took the letter that it had on it's beak. 

"_Audrey, _

I hope you find this owl useful to message your mother and friends. 

Enclosed is a list of spells you might find handy, your class schedule and a list of days you may invite your friends for visits. If you have any problem with the spells you may ask any of the teachers for help. I have also appointed Hermione Granger as your tutor and Harry Potter as your guide. Feel free to ask them for anything you need. My dear Audrey, I have missed you very much and I'm very happy you're finally with me. Your mother has received my owl, she will be writing to you shortly, I expect. Rest well, and sweet dreams. 

With many warm hugs, 

Albus 

Audrey smiled at the last lines and closed the letter. She took the remaining pieces of parchment inside the envelope. One washer schedule. She realized she had all the regular subjects. The other was the time table for her visits. It was basically once a month she would be able to see her friends. She would miss them, but she looked forward to the day her friends saw the castle. Audrey smiled and opened the remaining letter. It was the list of spells. 

__

Spell 1: Muggle communication. 

This spell allows you to hear Muggle radio, watch Muggle TV and read Muggle newspapers without the use of any of the artifacts needed. Images and sounds are solely in your head. WARNING: ONLY USE IN PRIVATE, WHILE YOU ARE TAKING PART OF THE ABOVE METNIONED ACTIVITIES THE REST OF THE WORLD IS SHUT OUT FROM YOU. 

Repeat 2 times for spell to take effect: aigam adan odot lamron. 

Spell 2: Image viewer. 

This spell allows you to see any image you want at any moment. 

WARNING: USE AT YOUR OWN RISK. 

Say: Imojen sotim aroha sojos. 

Audrey closed the parchment and saved it in her trunk. The owl was now resting on the foot of her bed hooting contently. 

"What should I name you?" said Audrey looking at the checkered owl with green eyes. "How about…Luna? Yeah, Luna." Audrey petted the owl, who nipped her finger affectionately. Audrey pulled back the covers of her bed and let sleep take over her. She had a very busy day ahead of her. 


	8. Hermione Tells the Truth?

Thanx for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

CRIMSON PHOENIX

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Audrey woke up to the gentle tapping on her door. She stretched and yawned, trying to shake sleep off her. Audrey got up and opened the door. 

"Hey! Better get dressed breakfast is going to be served soon!" said a cheery Hermione who, Audrey was pleased to see was still in her pajamas also. 

"Yeah sure…meet you downstairs?" said Audrey, yawning. 

"Actually I have to run to McGonagall's office. She said she needed my cooperation with something…I don't know what. But Harry's your guide…he's SUPPOSED to wait for you…so he'll take you to the hall and the classes."

"Oh…" Audrey said.

"What, you don't like Harry? Because Ginny would gladly…" started Hermione. 

"Oh, no I don't mind. Actually, quite the contrary…" 

"Audrey…please…PLEASE…don't tell me you…LIKE him?" 

Audrey blushed furiously. 

"Audrey, take it from me, his best friend. Harry has MANY girls after him…and he tends to…well…ignore them. So unless you are Cho…I doubt you'll get his attention."

Audrey felt totally and completely destroyed. 

"Somehow I knew that…who was I kidding?" Audrey sat on her bed and Hermione sat next to her. 

" Don't take it personal or anything…I mean…Harry's gone through a lot of heartbreak…I think in a way…he shuns away love. I think in a weird way…he feels guilty for all that's happened." 

"Ok…well…I better change…" Hermione nodded and left the room, leaving Audrey to her crushed illusions. 

Audrey changed into her robes and went downstairs were Harry was sitting, waiting for her. 

"Hey…" she said. Harry quickly turned around and smiled. 

"Hi! Ready for your first day?" he asked, getting up.

"Ready as I'll ever be…should I take my books now or…"

"Leave them…later I'll show you a summoning charm…that way you won't have to carry them for so long."

"Thanks…" Audrey was staring at her hands. 

"Audrey, Are you ok? You look kind of…sad…" said Harry, trying, desperately, to catch her eye. 

"No, I'm ok…I guess maybe a little bit homesick…" Audrey lied. 

"Well, can't say I know what that's like…this is my home." said Harry looking around the room, "Well, let's go, shall we?" 

Audrey followed Harry out of the portrait hole and down the corridor leading to the Great Hall. 


	9. The Question

Thanks again for the reviews…and for that crappy 8th chapter. =..(

And if you haven't reviewed….*growls*

Crimson Phoenix

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione didn't come for breakfast and Professor McGonagall didn't join the staff table. 

"I wonder what they are up to? Did she tell you something Ginny?" asked Ron, between his bites of eggs. 

"Ron, you look disgusting. And no, for the 10nth time I do not know where your girlfriend is." said Ginny looking exasperated. 

"Wait a minute! You and Hermione are an item?" asked Audrey almost choking on her toast. 

"The subject has been discussed, but nothing is official." said Ron a bit too seriously. 

"You see Audrey, Ron has, what Hermione likes to call, a 'Commitment Phobia'. He supposedly can't 'settle down'. I think he's just not ready to be 50." said George. 

Everyone laughed except for Ron.

"I do not have a phobia. I just, I don't…" 

"You don't want to be 50..." said George.

"Right…" This time Ron laughed with the rest of them. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was standing outside the Great Hall waiting for Audrey. 

"Hey, sorry I took so long…Dumbledore wanted to talk to me."

"It's alright. Why don't you call him dad? I mean…he is your dad right?" asked Harry, his hands inside his pockets.

"Yes he is…but I just found out…I don't think we are on the 'Dad' basis yet." 

"Ok. Ready to learn that summoning charm?"

"You mean…" Audrey pulled out her wand and said "Accio school books!" and her books were in her hands. 

"I guess you know that one…well let's go." Harry felt slumped that his chance to look impressive to her…well…it sort of backfired. He summoned his own books and started walking down to class next to Audrey.

"What do we have first?" 

"Um…Charms. It's not that bad…at least it's not divination or potions…" said Harry. 

They kept walking silently towards the class. When they got there, they were the only ones there. Everyone else was looking for their school books and such. 

Audrey and Harry sat together and saved a seat for Ron and Hermione. 

"Audrey?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Um, I was wondering, since, err, do you…" Harry looked way too nervous…

"Harry, just say whatever it is you want to say." said Audrey…a little bit of hope started to shine inside her…maybe Hermione was wrong after all…

"Um, do you…I mean are you…Would you like to go to the Halloween Masquerade Dance with me?" 

With that the rest of the students were inside the classroom. Ron and Hermione sat next to Harry and Professor Flitwick came in and started the class. Audrey didn't have the chance to answer Harry and she didn't know what the hell was a Masquerade dance…no one had told her and the books never mentioned them. She ripped a piece of parchment, and passed it to Harry…very third grade, she knew that, but…who cares? 

Harry got the note and looked at Audrey who smiled and kept taking notes from the class.

Harry exhaled and opened the note….

__

Of course I'll go with you! 

But, what is a Masquerade dance?

Harry held back chuckles and looked at Audrey who was listening to Professor Flitwick, amazed. 


	10. Letter To Mom

Thanks again for all the replies!!!!!!!

At the request of a friend…Bunny…I'll try to write longer chapters. 

Keep reading and reviewing!

CRIMSON PHOENIX

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the day was over Audrey realized that magic wasn't as easy as it sounded. Thankfully, Hermione was always willing to explain any doubts she might have. Most of the teachers were happy to help, some (Snape) less than others. Hermione, Ginny and Audrey were in Audrey's room talking, when the Masquerade Dance was brought up. 

"…Ron wants us to go as a pair of Vampires but I don't want to go as an ugly creature everyone hates!" said Hermione.

"Go as Vampirella, by the way, when is the dance?" asked Audrey. 

"In two days…what is Vampirella?" asked Ginny, Hermione, obviously was about to ask the same question. 

"Vampirella is a muggle idea of a female vampire-type woman. It's very pretty if you make a proper costume…" Audrey then realized something, "Wait a minute! The dance is it TWO DAYS?? How am I going to make a costume by then?" Audrey was slightly panicking. 

"Audrey, relax, it's not like you have to sow it yourself! You can use magic! I'll help you don't worry," said Hermione making Audrey feel better.

"Thanks…we should be getting ready for dinner aren't we?" asked Audrey.

"Yeah, we'll see you downstairs in a bit ok?" and with that Hermione and Ginny left the room. 

Audrey sat on her desk and took out a piece of parchment and started to write. 

_Hey mom! _

_I hope you aren't mad at me! I love it here. I took my first classes today. I like transfiguration and history of magic. I met a couple of people; everyone's so nice here. I think no one knows I am Dumbledore's daughter, even though he introduced me as 'Audrey Morgan Dumbledore'. Maybe they thought it was another Dumbledore…oh well. By the way, how could you just not tell me that Dumbledore was my dad? I mean, mom really. You cannot believe how angry that makes me. You thank your lucky stars I don't know how to send Howlers…because I would send you one! I miss you though. Please write back and send it with Luna. I was invited to the Halloween dance or masquerade thing. Guess by whom? You'll never guess! Harry Potter! This really can't be happening. Well, write back soon and tell all my friends I love them and that I'll be writing soon. _

_Love,_

_Audrey. _

She tucked the letter into her robes and went downstairs. She'd send it after dinner. She went downstairs to meet Hermione and Ginny.


	11. Harry's Pain

"Would you please hurry up! I'm hungry!" said Ron, loosing his temper. He watched as Harry looked through his trunk for matching socks. "I mean, really…Since when do you care about matching socks?"

"Since now…and if you are in such a hurry help me." said Harry, his eyes never leaving his rummaging hands. 

Ron sighted and tried and knelt next to Harry. 

"I remember when you used to wear one white sock and the other one orange…so did I until…" Ron stopped looking for socks and looked at Harry. 

"…until I started going out with Hermione…" Ron was now grinning and had an amused face. 

Harry, noticing Ron's quirky behavior, stopped looking for socks and looked at Ron. 

"And your point is…?" said Harry. 

"Who is it?"

"Who's what?" 

"The girl who's done this to you."

"Done what?" 

"Made you fall into the tangled web girls call L O V E."

"Cut it out, Ron…the only one who is in love here is you." said Harry, putting on a black sock and a navy one, 'This will have to do' he thought, 

"Oh Harry, get off it. Who is it? It's that new girl isn't it?"

"Who? Audrey? No…" Harry blushed.

"Wow, you and Dumbledore's daughter…classic. But wait a second, weren't you all about Cho?" 

Harry looked at Ron like he had thrown steaming acid over him. 

"What is it?" asked Ron

"Ron, you know exactly what Cho thinks of me…what almost everyone thinks of me…" Harry spoke in a soft whisper. 

"Harry you know you didn't…"

"I know I didn't what? Huh? Kill Cedric?" Harry got up…he was fuming with anger and sadness.

"You know you aren't responsible for that Harry…calm down." said Ron, a bit taken back on Harry's mild explosion. 

"You know what Ron? I think It IS my fault…everyone else says it is…I should just get used to the fact." said Harry, sitting down on his bed, trying very hard to hold back tears. 

"Harry, I didn't mean to…I mean…I'm sorry…" Ron started to say. 

"It's not your fault. I'm the one with the problem…" Harry said looking down. His throat was soar as his need to shed his tears increased. "Ron, you go ahead…I'm not very hungry…"

"Do you want me to stay…or to bring you something back…?" asked Ron. Harry took a deep breath and forced a smile. 

"No I'm fine…just need to rest. Go…Hermione must be waiting." Ron looked at Harry, as if to see if he really was ok and left. 

Harry, after almost a year of holding his emotions deep inside, cried. 

*~*~*~*~DOWSTAIRS IN THE COMMON ROOM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"God! What's taking them so long!!! I could eat a zebra!!!" said a starving Ginny. 

"You know men…they always complain that we take forever to get ready, when it is THEM who take a lifetime to just get dressed." said Hermione, falling back onto the couch.

Audrey sat next to her and sighted…she was very hungry too and couldn't wait to see what they were serving tonight. 

Ron came into the common room with a saddened expression. Hermione looked over her shoulder and got up. 

"Where have you been! I'm STARVED!!! Let's go!" Hermione took his hand and led a gloomy Ron out the portrait hole. 

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny. Audrey was glad she asked first, she was wondering that herself. 

"I don't think he's feeling well, so he told me he was staying in tonight." said Ron, but Audrey sensed that he wasn't telling the truth. Ron looked at Hermione and then at Audrey. He realized that they both knew he was lying. He was grateful that they didn't nag for the truth. Hermione and Ron started out the portrait hole closely followed by Ginny, who was making fun of them. Audrey started to go after them, but decided against it. She turned around and headed up the boy's dormitories. 

Audrey reached the door to Harry's room and knocked softly. No one answered. She knocked again, this time louder, and there was still no answer. Audrey gently turned the door knob and poked her head inside the room. 


	12. Dinner (Really, really, really short cha...

"Harry?" said Audrey as she stepped into the room. She heard a quick, final sob and Harry stepped from behind the curtain of his 4 poster bed. 

"Hey, Audrey…how are you?" said a blotchy eyed Harry. 

"Are you ok? Ron said you weren't feeling ok…"

"I'm fine…" He quickly answered. 

Audrey felt she shouldn't press the subject.

"Umm, ok…then I guess I better go to dinner…well, see ya…" Audrey was kicking herself for going up there, and even worse for not knowing what was going on. 

"Audrey, wait…umm…well, I am hungry, I just don't feel like going to the Hall tonight. Do you mind joining me for dinner?" 

Audrey turned and looked at Harry, he was smiling but his eyes were not…

"Ok…but, how are we going to eat if you don't want to go to the Hall…" Audrey knew that he was probably going to sneak into the kitchens but felt that she shouldn't start the evening by saying "Yes, I have read all about you…" 

Harry smiled and got closer to Audrey.

"Trust me?" he said and offered her his hand. 

Audrey looked at Harry, smiled and took his hand. Audrey could tell the sadness that was in his eyes before was slowly moving on. Harry reached behind him and took his invisibility cloak and led Audrey out of the Gryffindor Dormitories. 


	13. This is torture...*evil laugh*

Outside the dormitories Harry pulled the cloak over their bodies and smiling took her hand. He said nothing as he led her in a fast pace to the kitchens. Once outside the giant painting that would give way to the kitchens Harry looked at Audrey. 

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Harry went under the cloak and into the kitchens. Audrey waited outside. She could hear the noises from the Great Hall and her stomach grumbling. It was a couple of minutes before Harry reappeared with a basket with him. He came back into the cloak and led the way to another place. Audrey could smell the sweet scent of pastries and she wondered what delicious things Harry had in store for her. 

After what seemed like forever, Harry led her up a flight of stairs. It was dark and Audrey was tired, her heart pounding wildly. She had no idea where she was. Suddenly, Harry wrapped his hands over Audrey's eyes. 

"What are you doing?" asked a startled Audrey.

"This is a surprise…" whispered Harry to her ear. She felt shivers run down her spine, as the night breeze danced around her. Harry led her to the top of the stairs.

"Keep your eyes closed…" he whispered as he let her side. She obliged and resisted her desires to take a peak. 

After what seemed like forever, Audrey felt Harry back on her side. 

"Open your eyes…" he said and she did. 


	14. Something to Say

Audrey was immediately taken back by the view. The entire Hogwarts grounds were visible. She could see the lake, Hagrid's cabin, the Forbidden Forest and the tiny town of Hogsmeade. She was in awe.   
  
"I felt exactly the same way the first time I came up here...mind you, we shouldn't be here." Harry got closer to her, "It's forbidden"   
  
He was whispering closely into her ear, making the hairs on her neck stand. She was amazed at his confidence. His warmth wrapped itself around her. She looked deep into his eyes and didn't know which one was more breathtaking, his emerald eyes or the amazing view. She smiled at him warmly, letting him know she appreciated everything he was doing. Harry taking this as a sign of encouragement, took her hand and led her to the little picnic-like setting he had hastily prepared. They both sat and ate, she was admiring the view. He was admiring her.   
  
"Harry..." said Audrey, sheepishly.   
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Um, I...well...thanks."  
  
"For what?"   
  
"Everything. For making sure I felt at home, for being my friend, for all this..." she said, motioning around her.   
  
"You are welcome..."  
  
Audrey smiled at him and went back to admiring the star studded sky.   
  
"Audrey..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, there is something I need to tell you..."  


"Well, Mr. Potter, whatever it is you need to say you better do it quickly..."   
  
Harry looked back to see Snape and Filch standing at the head of the stairs.   
  
"Mr. Potter you have been told many times before that the Astronomy Tower is completely out of bounds. Now, please, explain...Why are you here?"   
  
"It's not his fault...I asked to come here." said Audrey getting up and facing Snape defiantly.   
  
"Miss. Dumbledore, I would've expected better from you, being the Headmaster's daughter. You know that it's my duty to report you..." said Snape, a little taken back by her presence.   
  
"I understand that...but don't punish Harry. He told me we shouldn't come here, but I insisted."   
  
"But he is here..." Snape started.   
  
"Well, he was watching out for me. It is good that he is here. If he hadn't brought me here I would've come anyway and probably get lost." 

"Still…" 

"Well, if you must…I'd gladly discuss it with my father…although I do think he will not agree with you." Harry looked at Audrey in awe…no one had ever talked to Snape that way. 

Snape looked stern but a bit squeamish…he knew she was right. 

"Well then, Audrey come with me…Harry, return to your dormitory immediately, and if I ever catch you up here again…" said Snape and turned back down the stairs, taking a sour looking Filch with him. 

"Audrey…why did you…?" started Audrey. 

"You owe me one…" she said smiling as she followed Snape down the stairs. 

Harry stood there in amazement. He planned on paying her back…


	15. Danger

Hey…thx for all the reviews.

BTW in that last chapter there was an itty-bitty mistake…going to correct it now…

__

"Audrey…why did you…?" started **Harry (not Audrey) **

"You owe me one…" she said smiling as she followed Snape down the stairs. 

Harry stood there in amazement. He planned on paying her back…

There…

I'm sorry its taking me so long to update…had finals…huge drama…neway…ill try to finish the story this week…if not expect a delay of a month…I'll do my best. 

Keep reviewing please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Professor Dumbledore? May I have a word with you?" said Snape as he stuck his greasy head into Dumbledore's office. 

"Yes, of course, please, come in.," said Dumbledore, his eyes never leaving a pile of parchment on his desk. 

Snape entered with Audrey closely behind him. 

"Professor, Audrey here was found alongside Mr. Potter in the Astronomy tower…"

"For this you disturb me??!" said a booming, angry Dumbledore. Audrey was taken back at his rage and apparently so was Snape.

"I…I…I'm sorry Professor…I just…" Snape was a mumbling idiot. 

"Get out…" said Dumbledore sitting back down, his eyes searching for something on the parchment. 

"Alright…come Audrey…" Snape took Audrey by the arm and started to push her out of the office. 

"Audrey, stay. We have to talk…" said Dumbledore in a serious tone. 

Audrey shook herself out of Snape's grip and moved towards Dumbledore's desk. 

Snape, looking like he has just swallowed a rotten egg, left the office. 

"What is it Dad?" asked Audrey. 

"That's the first time you call me dad…" 

"First time for everything…so was' up?" asked Audrey, trying to see what it was that had Dumbledore so uptight. 

"Honey, something…very serious…has been brought to my attention…" 

"Dad, look, I'm sorry I went up to the Tower with Harry, but I swear…"

"No, no…that has nothing to do with this. Even though, Snape is right you shouldn't be up there alone…" Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Audrey, I don't believe in lying to children…not even to protect them, so I'm not going to lie to you now…"

Audrey got a little nervous…

  
"A threat has been made to the school…a serious threat. As expected Voldemort supporters are very, very angry at last year's…err…events. They have sent several threats, and since we have no way of knowing who is supporting Voldemort these days…well…I think you know where I'm going with this…" 

"Ok…so…why are you telling me?" 

"Audrey…you have been threatened directly, along with other students…I don't know how they found out you are here…but they know." 

"Who else is in danger?" 

"Well…It's you…and Harry." 

"Of course…" Audrey let herself fall on the couch in Dumbledore's office. She was more worried about Harry than herself. 

"Both you and Harry will be moved from your regular rooms into special, hidden rooms. You must understand that leaving the Castle is extremely dangerous. You will have a teacher accompany you between classes and whenever necessary." 

Audrey nodded…she was scared…And Dumbledore could tell. 

"Audrey, don' be afraid. I need you to be brave…" Dumbledore sat next to her. 

"I'm not scared…well…I'm mostly worried…Harry has gone through enough! Why can't they just leave him alone?" Audrey was crying, but she quickly wiped her tears away. She felt like such a baby. 

"I know…Audrey I must ask one more thing from you…"

Audrey looked up at Dumbledore.

"Try not to spend to much time with Harry. I love him as my own son but…he brings trouble Audrey…I need you to be safe…" 

"I will leave my room. I won't leave the castle. I won't go anywhere without a teacher. But I will NOT ignore Harry." Audrey got up and moved for the door. 

"Audrey, wait. Just try to keep your meetings in crowded places…" 

"Fine…would you send this to mom for me? I don't remember where the owlery is…" (*A/N: I don't know how to spell so bear with me…*) 

"Sure…and I'll have your owl sent to your own room, keep her there." Audrey handed Dumbledore the letter and followed him to her new room. 


	16. New Room

I'm sorry that last chapter SUCKED…listening to crappy music while you write doesn't help the process…neway…let's try to get back on the subject…

If you have any idea for the story send it to me by EMAIL plz…not reply…: potionmasterhw@aol.com

Well thx…don't forget to review…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*

Audrey was led through what seemed like a maze of corridors.

"Am I supposed to feel lost?" asked Audrey, turning yet another corner. 

"Frankly, yes…" 

"Ohh…" 

Going up and down stairs, left right and left, they finally reached a heavy wooden door that had about 50 different doorknobs. Some gold, silver, brass, new, old…weird…one of them looked like it could talk. 

"Password please…" said the old doorknob with a snobbish tone. Audrey jumped back in amazement. 

"Goodness child…haven't you ever seen a talking knob before?" asked the doorknob. 

"Nnn…no…"

"Oh, well…Password?"

"Wooden sock" said Dumbledore. 

"Turn knob number 10." said the doorknob and Dumbledore did as instructed. The door opened and Audrey felt she had been dropped into a cloud. 

The entire room was white. There were white couches, white chairs, the walls were draped in white silk and so was the furniture. The room was lit by a gold chandelier, that hanged from…the sky??

Audrey looked up in awe…the ceiling looked like a soft cloud.

The door opened once again, and Harry stepped in accompanied by small P. Flitwick.

"Ah, just in time. Audrey your room is up the stairs. Harry yours is downstairs. A teacher will come by every 30 minutes. I ask you both not to tell anyone where you are staying or why. The last thing we need is mass hysteria." Dumbledore was smiling but he looked stern. Audrey looked at Harry, who looked completely unaffected…except his eyes were dark and clouded…

"Well, we must be going. You can't leave this room until a teacher is present. The door will be sealed so don't even try. Good night." Dumbledore hugged Audrey and patted Harry's back before leaving with P. Flitwick.  


Harry looked at Audrey as he moved towards the stairs…She looked so beautiful…he smiled but kept going down the stairs. 

Audrey decided not to push him and went upstairs. 

Her room was as beautiful as the one she had at the Gryffindor dormitories. The bedspread was royal blue with tiny silver stars that danced over it. The curtains of the bed were a sheer silver and Audrey noticed also had little twinkling lights on it. The entire room followed the same pattern. Blue, silver and white were everywhere. She loved it. She found that all her belongings were already there. She opened her trunk to pull out some parchment but found more than that…


	17. Surprise in the trunk

So you want to know what's in the trunk huh???…hmmm….lol…ok…here goes…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~*~*

Audrey looked into her trunk in disbelief… there in her trunk was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. She pulled it out gently and looked at it in awe. She felt the soft texture of the fabric before she laid it out on her bed. The soft champagne color clashed against the dark blue of her bed covers. She kept admiring the dress in disbelief. 

"Who did this?" she ran her fingers over the beautiful embroidery. Gold, copper and ivory seemed to dance under her fingers. She looked up from the dress and back to the trunk. Inside there was more. There was a letter and a box. She grabbed them both and after a small debate decided to open the letter first. 

_ ****_

Audrey, 

I hope in this way I can pay you back for that save, I still owe you though…

I guess by now you have seen the dress, and I hope it even compares to your own beauty. 

I hope you consider wearing it to the dance tomorrow. Thank you again for the amazing evening and good night.

Harry

She looked up from the letter in the verge of tears. She held them back and opened the box. Inside were three white orchids that were bewitched to shimmer and shine. She placed the box on the bed next to the dress and ran out to the Receiving Room. 


	18. How to give thanks

Thanks for all the reviews…keep it up if you want this updated!

Thanks to Hermione Alexandra for all your encouraging reviews…and to Bunny, duh! 

Again, nothing related to HP belongs to me…all to JK and her check book…spread the love JK! LOL

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lying on his new bed Harry wondered about his new found feelings. Sure he had some past crushes, but nothing ever compared to this. Audrey never left his mind, it was as if she was inside of him, teasing him. He felt helpless and agitated when he was away from her. He loved this feeling but at the same time…

He decided to go upstairs to the receiving room and find something to do…something to distract him from Audrey…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Audrey was about to go up the stairs to Harry's room when she heard him coming downstairs… she wanted to thank him…but how? How could she possibly thank him? 

Harry reached the foot of the stairs. Audrey looked at him and tried to say something…anything…

"Audrey are you ok?" asked Harry, looking a the somewhat startled Audrey in front of him. 

Audrey didn't know what to do, there were no words…

She waked towards Harry, slowly at first, then faster…she placed her hands on his chest and slowly kissed him.


	19. Harry Worries

YAY THE FIRST KISS!!!!!!!!!!!  


Finally right?…

Anyway…I'm leaving pretty soon on a trip and wont be able to update for a month so if you want me to end this story before then post some more reviews people ok??? =) Thanks! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It took Harry a couple of seconds before he realized what was happening, but it didn't take him long to react. Instinctively he sank his hands into her dark curls and kissed her back. Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Their hearts seemed to beat at the same rhythm as they both shared their first kiss. The moment was better than they ever imagined. 

After what seemed only seconds, Harry pulled away from Audrey just enough to look into her eyes. Audrey slowly opened her eyes and smiled shyly. 

"Great time to feel shy…" she thought. 

"That was…" started Harry, breathless at the sight of the beauty before him.

"I just wanted to than…" Audrey began, but before she could finish Harry pulled her close and again kissed her. Audrey usually hated to be interrupted but this was a welcomed interruption. 

Audrey rested her head on his shoulder, and he held her by the waist. 

"Audrey…" 

She looked up and into his eyes. 

"God, those eyes…" she thought. 

"Hmm?" was all she could seem to utter.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before…"

"Neither have I…" she interrupted. 

"Please just listen. I've never felt this way about anyone…and it scares me. Everyone I have ever loved or who has ever loved me, gets hurts or taken away from me or…killed." Harry pulled away from Audrey and turned his back to her. "And I don't want to hurt you…I don't want to get you hurt…" 

Audrey moved towards him and with a warm smile took his hand. 

"Harry, I can't say that I won't ever leave because I'd be lying. Some day I might have to…I don't know. And I know you would never hurt me intentionally. And as for getting me into trouble…well I'm quite capable of doing that myself…" she smiled when she saw a tiny smile crack from his lips. She caressed his face and added softly, "Don't worry…" 

Harry pulled her close and hugged her. Audrey placed a small kiss on his neck as she held him, her warmth comforting him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well…Harry grew up didn't he? Well…let me know what you think! 


	20. Sleepless

Well…reviews people reviews…c'mon…tell your friends…L O L…need more feedback…I'm very needy. 

Don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

I'm not JK Rowling…(sadly)…and I think it's safe to say I am not Harry Potter….L O L…

Oh and people I placed my email for I D E A S…don't ask me whether I'm like Audrey…I'm not…so…yay… ok here goes…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Audrey couldn't seem to sleep that night. Her lips still tingled from the kiss…she forced her clear blue eyes closed and wished for sleep. It was late…and the last thing she needed were bags under her eyes the next day…

Audrey looked at her dress carefully laid out on her sofa…it was so beautiful, she smiled thinking about the dance less than a day away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry finished writing a letter to Ron telling him about what had happened…he sent it with Hedwig. It was stupid that he couldn't tell his friends where he was…he laid in his bed, the scent of Audrey still danced around him, intoxicating him. He tossed and turned on his bed, not being able to sleep a wink. If it was hard to stop thinking about her before…now it was impossible. All Harry wanted to do was to feel his hands caressing her hair, his lips tasting hers…Harry sat up agitated and somewhat angry. He hated feeling this helpless. He got up and went upstairs to the receiving room. He sat on the white couch. The silk material was cold, very beautiful, but it lacked the warmth the Gryffindor Couches offered. Harry stared into the icy fire. It was bewitched to burn in a light blue and white color. It was beautiful and entrancing…it reminded Harry of Audrey's eyes…just then the door to the room opened. Harry immediately recognized Hagrid's huge hands. 

"Good," he thought, "I needed to talk to someone." 

"'Arry? What 're ye doin' up?" asked Hagrid as he closed the heavy door behind him with no effort. 

"Can't sleep…" Harry said. 

"Why? Is it school problems?" asked Hagrid with a worried face. 

"No…" 

"Good, 'cus I couldn' help ye' there…" said Hagrid, looking a bit more relieved. 

"Hagrid, have you ever…oh forget it…" said Harry getting up. 

"No, no…tell me…was' your worries?" Hagrid sat down on a lounge chair that seemed to be in the verge of breaking under his weight.

"Well, you see I…this is so lame…I can't get this person out of my head…" 

"Oh, this is girl troubles…ok so you like Dumbledore's daughter and…" 

"Well you see…wait a minute…how did you know…?"

"Oh, 'Arry everyone knows you like 'er." 

"Please tell me you're joking…"

"I's quite obvious, don' ye' think?" 

"Ok, so everyone knows…what do I do?"

"'Arry, do 'ye like the girl?"

"I want to hold her forever…I think I…"

"Love 'er?" 

Harry nodded and Hagrid smiled under his bushy beard.

""Arry, if 'ye love her…don' let 'er go. An' go ter sleep, tomorrow is a special day." 

Hagrid patted Harry's head like he had since he was a small child. 

"Harry is grown up…" Hagrid thought and he chuckled. He still remembered holding him as a baby…


	21. Getting Ready

Ladies and gentle lizards…wait what?

Got my first flames…wow…u know u made it when people take the time to flame you…

Anyway…guess what…I'll be finishing the story before I leave hopefully…all depends on your reviews!!!

LOL

I want to thank Emily, loved your review…made my day!!! 

And Hermione Alexandra…again thank you…

So here goes….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Audrey woke up to the sun streaming onto her face…today was the day. 

She checked her watch…it was well past noon.

She quickly got up and dressed in jeans and a blue shirt. She skipped the hair brush and held her hair back in a messy ponytail, curls falling over her face. 

She put on her shoes while running out the door. She promised Hermione she'd help her get ready…as well as half the people in the Gryffindor dormitories…so this was going to take long. She started down the stairs when she realized she'd left her makeup kit upstairs…so she ran back upstairs, cursing under her breath. 

Once she finally got downstairs there was a small tray with different sorts of breads and cheeses. She grabbed a croissant and waited for the next teacher to come get them…it was 2:28 so it would only take 2 minutes. 

Audrey fidgeted and sighted heavily.

"Good morning…" Audrey jumped as a set of arms wrapped themselves around her. She relaxed as she realized it was Harry. 

Smiling she turned to face him. 

"Morning.." she said kissing him lightly. 

"hmm.. So what are you doing today?"

"Helping the girls fix themselves up for the grand ball tonight." said Audrey in her most snobbish tone. 

Harry smiled and Audrey did too as she kissed him again. 

"Good morning stu…" P. Flitwick entered and Harry and Audrey separated promptly.

"Well…um…do you wish to be escorted anywhere at this time." the Professor asked a bit taken back at the students.

"Yes, please take me to the Gryffindor dormitories please." said Audrey

"Surely…please, this way." P. Flitwick left and Audrey with a final wink at Harry left after him. 

Audrey made her way into Hermione's room where Ginny and other Gryffindor girls were already starting to get ready. Everyone was in a frenzy when she came in. Everyone was primping and preparing for the big dance. Audrey came in and started on each of their make-ups. Each girl wanted something different and the dance started at 5. By the time she was done it was 4:00 PM and the room had emptied to only Hermione and Ginny. Ginny was wearing a baby blue dress with butterfly wings. Hermione was wearing a deep red dress with a tiara, she and Ron had decided to go as the King and Queen of the chess set Ron was so fond of. 

"So Audrey, what's with the room change? I mean, why were you and Harry moved?" Hermione asked while zipping up her dress. 

"I don't know…Dumbledore said it was for the best and…we moved." Audrey lied. 

"Oh, you don't think something is wrong do you?" asked Ginny, doing a hair spell.

"No, I mean, if there were…they'd tell us right?" Audrey hated lying. 

"I guess…Audrey, shouldn't you be getting ready? It's almost 5..." Audrey quickly jumped up, remembering she had to get ready herself. She grabbed her make up kit and ran out the Gryffindor dormitories. She searched wildly for a teacher to escort her back to her room. Finally she saw Madam hooch and had her escort her. 

Audrey crept into the receiving room, making sure Harry didn't hear her and dashed to her bedroom. 

She gave herself some time to catch her breath and relax…but not too long. 

She slipped into her dress and admired herself into the mirror. She looked beautiful. Then she used the hair spell Hermione had taught her, to make her long curls shimmer and glisten. She placed the enchanted orchids on her hair. She covered her eyelids with a light, iridescent shimmer, that made her icy blue's stand out. 

Audrey herd some talking downstairs and checked her watch. It was 5:15. She opened the door to her room and taking a deep breath, started moving down the stairs. 


	22. Angel

OK peeps…I think this is the last chapter I'm going to post in some time…

Like I've said many times before, I'm leaving on a trip and won't update for 27 days…

Motivate me to write more by reviewing please!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope you guys check back when I return…Love ya all!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*

Harry was sitting with P. Dumbledore in the receiving room. He tried to politely make conversation when he really wanted to go upstairs and see Audrey. He kept his nice smile and nodded while Dumbledore spoke about wool socks…Harry loved him, but sometimes he could be quite dull.

"Ahhh, here she comes!" said Dumbledore getting up. Harry in one swift movement got up and faced the stairs. There in front of him stood the most stunning image he had ever seen. 

"Wow, Audrey…I mean…" Harry gulped hard as he eyed her up and down. She seemed to glow under the soft evening light coming from the window. 

"Thanks…" said Audrey in a barely audible whisper, her cheeks turned soft pink, making her radiant skin stand out. 

Harry moved forward, but hesitated when he remembered Dumbledore was there. 

"Well, Audrey, you look spectacular. So much like your mother…" said Dumbledore, tears starting to form in his eyes from seeing his lovely daughter. "What are you supposed to be dressed as?" 

"I don't know…Harry, what am I supposed to be?" Audrey asked Harry with a smile. 

"Oh, yes…wait here." Harry went running to his room and came back with a long, thin box. 

"Here, my Godfather got it for me. Hope you like it…" 

"I'm sure I will…" said Audrey as she opened the box. She gasped at t he contents. A beautiful set of wings lay there. It glittered under the soft light. The wings were covered in shimmer and beads that looked like diamonds. Audrey pulled them out to view them. They were almost invisible if not for the beads, and completely weightless. 

"Here…" Harry took the wings from Audrey and pinned them to the back of her dress. 

"Finally, my angel has wings…" he said into her ear before he gave her a light kiss on the cheek. 

Audrey looked at Harry with teary eyes…she was so happy. 

She hugged him and Harry took a deep breath of her sweet scent. 

"Well, we best be off…" said Dumbledore as he opened the door to the room. 

Harry offered his hand to Audrey, and she gladly accepted it. Nothing could ruin this night. 


	23. Danger

Well believe it or not I'm back and eager to finish the story. 

For me to post the next chapter I need to see more reviews peeps…Ahhh I'm so greedy!

Anyway…well here goes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Audrey followed Dumbledore to the Great Hall. Audrey heard the swarm of the butterflies in her stomach mix with the distinct sound of a party in full effect in the Hall. She didn't know why she was so nervous…it was just a party…right? Looking over at Harry she felt a bit better and with a deep breath she started to go up the stairs that lead to the Great Hall. Audrey felt Harry tighten his grip on her hand as he smiled at her. All fears or jitters left her and with her new found confidence walked into the Hall. The band Majick played a melodious song that filled the Hall. Some people were dancing on the floor and others chatted away through the dinner. Harry and Audrey quickly spotted Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked beautiful in her black gown, long satin cape and crown. Ron looked great in his black suit and cape, but he had removed his crown. 

"He refuses to put it on…" said Hermione with a giggle to both Harry and Audrey. They all laughed but Ron didn't even smile. 

"Shut up Harry, how would you like to wear a crown?" said Ron, slightly blushing. Harry just smiled, trying to hold back laughter. The four of them sat down and drank the pumpkin juice that was brought to them by a ghost they had never seen before. 

"Audrey come with me to the bathroom please." said Hermione. Audrey didn't want to leave but she knew that when invited to the bathroom by another girl it didn't mean nature was calling…after all Hermione had been potty trained quite some time ago…but that something private, and sometimes life altering, had or is about to happen. (*A/N: I think all girls out there know what I'm talking about…*) 

Audrey excused herself and followed Hermione to the bathroom. After it had cleared Hermione turned to Audrey with excited eyes. 

"Ron asked me to be his girlfriend!" she said in one swift second. 

"Really? But I thought that…well, that you were already an…" Audrey started.

"Well, we were dating but…now it's official!" Hermione was bursting with excitement. 

"That's great Hermione!" Audrey really did feel excited for her but somehow she thought that she didn't look it. 

"Are you alright? You look kind of sick or nervous." said Hermione, genuinely worried. 

"I'm fine…I think. I'm just a little bit…" Audrey suddenly felt a wave of cold sweep over her and with a final grasp of what was around her dropped, unconscious, to the floor. 

"Audrey!" Hermione knelt next to Audrey and Held her up on her lap. "Audrey can you hear me!? Wake up Audrey! Someone help! Help please!" Hermione knew that no one was bale to hear her over the music so she gently laid Audrey down and ran out to get help. Leaving Audrey alone…or so she thought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Who could it possibly be???? Any guesses??? 


	24. The Help??

Audrey wasn't entirely sure what was going on. She could here and see everything that was going on around her, but couldn't move her legs or arms or utter a word. Ginny had just left looking for help and she helplessly wished for somebody, anybody, to come in and help her…

One of the doors to the stalls opened, Audrey looked over, a wave of hope coming over her…it was Cho.

Cho crept over Audrey.

"Audrey? Audrey, can you hear me? Blink once if you can…" Audrey blinked and Cho smiled. 

"Good…I want you to hear everything I have to say…" just then another person came from out of the stall… 

"Come help me carry her to the stall." said Cho as Malfoy stepped out of the stall. 

Audrey's mind was racing…why were they carrying her to the stall? Why was Malfoy in the girl's bathroom? Why was he helping Cho? She felt Malfoy grab her by the waist and drape her over his shoulder and carry her to the stall. Cho shortly followed. 

"Well Audrey, I must say you were easy enough to capture. It's going to be a breeze to kill you…" said Cho.

Audrey wanted to scream, to kick and yell for someone to help her, but all she could do was open her eyes in astonishment. She kept wishing and hoping someone would come in and help her…

"Audrey!! Audrey, where are you?" It was Harry.

"She was just here!" Hermione was behind him, followed by Ron. 

"Well, hello Harry…nice to see you again." said Cho, smiling a very mischievous smile.

Harry's scar burned intensely, he lost his balance as he looked at Cho and Malfoy.

"What are you doing?" he struggled to stay standing, talking was almost unbearable. 

"Let's see if the great Harry Potter can figure THIS one out…" said Cho as she and Malfoy disappeared. 

Harry fell on his knees, the pain in his scar stopping abruptly. 

"Harry are you alright?" asked Hermione. 

"Harry! Look here!" Ron was in the next stall slouching over the stirring body of Draco Malfoy. 

Harry got up and went over to where Ron was standing. Malfoy was already sitting up and rubbing his forehead. 

"What the hell? Malfoy? But didn't you just…?" stumbled Hermione.

"Draco, what happened?" said Harry impatiently.

"Jesus I don't know! One minute Cho is flirting at me and asking me to follow her, and then I see ANOTHER Cho come around, the Cho in front of me turned into a cloaked man…and that's it…" 

"Cho must've let someone base a Polyjuice Potion on her…but why? And what does she want with Audrey?" asked Hermione. 

"Malfoy, where did Cho lead you?" asked Harry promptly.

"The Astronomy Tower…why? What is going on?!" But Harry, Hermione and Ron were already bolting out the door. 


	25. It's Been a long time!

You will not believe it…I am back with a new chapter…

Astonishing I know!

Anyway, thanks to the peeps who encouraged me to keep it going…*coughGabrielacoughBunnycough* 

Thanks to those who kept checking for updates…and IM SOORRRRYY!

Anyway, without any further delay….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Audrey snapped out of the 'coma' as she fell with a thud to the cold floor of the Astronomy Tower. She sat up and looked around her. A place that held such dear memories to her now turned into intense horror and uncertainty. She listened intently to the words Cho and 'Malfoy' exchanged. The roaring winter winds blocked all sounds. The rapid beating of her terrified heart was the only thing she could hear. Cho turned around and faced Audrey. Her face was cold, wrathful and full of loathing. She slowly walked towards Audrey, sly grin on her face. 

"Cho, what is going on?" Audrey asked slowly backing away.

"Not to bright are we?" Cho said with evil oozing from her tone, "Let me explain this to you ONE MORE TIME…I…AM…GOING…TO…KILL…YOU…clear enough?" 

"Why?" asked Audrey, irritation starting to infect her voice. 

"Yeah Cho why ARE you going to kill her?" said Harry coming up the stairs. 

Cho turned around and faced Harry, followed by Ron and Hermione, all three with their wands out threateningly. 

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the GREAT Harry Potter and his dancing second bananas." Cho said sarcastically.

"Cho I don't know what you are up to but…"

"WHY IS EVERYONE SO SLOW TODAY?? HARRY, AS IF IT WASN'T OBVIOUS IM GOING TO KILL AUDREY…and since you HAD to come save her…I'll guess you'll be joining her too." 

"I don't think so…"

"Always so brave…no, I think it's plain stupidity." 

Audrey stopped moving backwards…but she couldn't something kept pushing her. She struggled but nothing worked. 

"Harry?…" she said looking up from her feet, towards a new figure that replaced Malfoy. 

Harry looked to where Audrey was looking, and there was standing a tall cloaked figure. Harry's scar burned in blinding pain. He winced but stayed firm. 

"Well, I finally get to meet the infamous Harry Potter." said the figure. The only visible trait behind the cloak was a menacing grin. 


	26. Hanging

I was so happy to see the quick reaction of my old readers and new ones!

Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming!

LOVE YA'! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The cloaked figure walked towards Harry, his wand ready for anything. Harry didn't move from where he stood. He held his wand firm in front of him. 

"And who are you?" Harry said, confidently. 

"Let's just say that I am a close friend of an old friend of yours…" the man said.

"Harry…" said Ron, pointing at Audrey, who was now floating unconsciously towards the edge. 

"Audrey!" Harry yelled, starting towards her, but he was held back by the invisible bonds of the man.

"Let me GO!" Harry yelled at the man.

"Harry please, do you really think it's that simple. 'Let me go'…please, I thought you would know better." said Cho walking towards them.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked Cho, her tone icy, unlike her usual tone.

"It's quite simple really. Last year, when Harry killed Cedric, I felt empty. Hogwarts offered no comfort and the people here don't seem interested in punishing him…"

"I DIDN'T KILL CEDRIC!!" 

"Shut up. There was only one person who offered me revenge, as well as everything I have ever dreamed of. Voldemort and his people. So I decided to serve him, and as a token of my gratitude I decided to bring him your head in a jar. It was going to be quite easy, you always drooling over me. But then that hag Audrey came, and you didn't so much as look at me. But when I found out that precious Audrey was no less than Dumbledore's daughter, I couldn't resist myself. My master would reward me in ways unimaginable to anyone. So me and Kein decided to plan this little party. Kein transfigured into me to get into the castle while I seduced Idiot Malfoy. After, we used essence of Malfoy to prepare the polyjuice potion for Kein as there very well couldn't be two Cho's in Hogwarts. So we ditched Malfoy, poisoned and grabbed Audrey, and here we are." 

"And I'm guessing you are Kein?" said Ron towards the man.

"Yes, sole heir to the greatness of my Lord" 

But Harry wasn't paying attention, he focused on Audrey's unconscious body as it kept getting closer to the edge. He had no clue how to stop her, he didn't even know how they were doing it.

"Worried Potter? Worried that your little girlfriend will go 'splat'? I wonder…will she die BEFORE she hit's the ground? Or will the crash shatter her tiny bones into a slow painful death…?" Cho said with a seriously evil grin on her face. 

"Let her go. It's me you want…" pleaded Harry, his eyes never leaving Audrey, who was now on the very ledge. 

"I want you both Harry…" said Cho. 

Audrey's body now hanged on top of the ledge, nothing keeping her from falling but Kein.

"Cho don't do this! Voldemort will never be interested in rewarding you! He just wants you to do his dirty work so then he can discard you, just like he does everyone else!" yelled Hermione.

"Shut up!" Cho screamed

"You know she's right! You can't trust Voldemort and you know it!" said Ron, glowing a very angry red. 

"Ahhh!" Cho lunged towards Hermione and Ron, (needless to say) irritated by their words. 

Kein's concentration shifted from Audrey to Cho and her 'power struggle'. Harry took this chance and lunged towards Kein. 

Startled, Kein dropped his wand. Audrey fell to the floor, still unconscious. 

Kein was much stronger than Harry, but Harry persisted. Kein's punches landed everywhere in Harry's body with great force. Kein's force took Harry by surprise, but he wasn't discouraged, after all, Harry wasn't a 'weakling' himself. And his throws also startled Kein. 

Cho was being pinned down by Ron and Hermione.

"Let go of me!!" 

"You should've thought about that BEFORE you tried to kill us…" said Hermione, her hair all over the place.

"Or shut us up…" said Ron, who had a few scratched here and there. 

With Cho 'taken cared of' Hermione and Ron focused their attention at Harry and Kein. Kein's strength advantage over Harry was beginning to take it's toll. With one final bloody punch Harry landed with a grunt on the floor. 

"That should teach you to mess with Voldemort's own blood!" Kein kept his eyes on Harry bent over on the floor. Harry's eyes, however followed Hermione…


	27. Oo

Here's a tiny little chapter…just to make you suffer…I'm evil…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was shaking, but her wand stayed firm, pointed directly at Kein. 

"What are you going to do foolish mud blood? Kill me??" said Kein, bent over, his lip swollen, his nose bleeding. 

"I might…" said Hermione, her voice never reflecting her quivering nerves. 

Kein chuckled, "I don't think you would dare…"

"Don't tempt me…" Hermione said through gritted teeth. Her hand instinctively gripped her wand tighter. 

"Hermione…just….just tie him up or something…they'll both be in Azakaban in the morning." said Ron, his eyes focused on Hermione's wand.

"He'll just escape!" Hermione said, her anger replacing her fear.

Kein sat on the floor and laughed, "Give it up little mud blood. You won't be able to do it…"

Hermione outstretched her wand even more and took a deep breath…

"But just in case you do…let me die…" Kein said with an evil grin on his battered, bloody face, "…for honorable reasons…" Kein looked at Audrey, still hanging in thin air, and waved his hand. 

Audrey awoke…and was let go…


End file.
